Bermuda Triangle
by Dsman
Summary: Kim has been missing for 20 years and a new threat with a very obedient and very strong lapdog has appeared.
1. Now and here

**Disclaimer I do not own Kim Possible. This was the very first story I thought about writing when I first found this website and read some stuff.**

* * *

"Hi this is Sarah Beckmen and I am at Middleton square where the residents are preparing for the Kim Possible festival the heroine who grew up in this town" "It is being led by the Possibles and her now ex boyfriend and partner Ron Stoppable" "Ron is now married to a young lady named Monique a friend of both Kim and Ron" "For those of you who have read about Kim Possible know she was a hero,a warrior, and a crime-fighter" "You also know that 20 years ago back on July 7th 2011 while on a walk Kim Possible never came home and when her family went looking for her all they found was her broken Kimunacater, her shoe,and some strange new metal that turned out to be made of several different things" "It is believed that her enemies did something to her but that was proven false along with being kidnapped by aliens, kidnapped and murdered by assassins, or being sent on a top secret mission or went through a worm hole as evidence points to a struggle with 3 people 1 being Kim and the other 2 her unknown assailants" "These people would have to be incredibly strong and skilled to defeat her" "Now we have Tim Possible here he is or was depending on if Kim is alive or dead her brother" said Sarah.

"Kim is out there somewhere and alive but she might be in hiding and had help to do it" said Tim

"So why do you say this?" asked Sarah.

"Because Kim probably got tired of being the dumb one in the house and decide to fake her disappearance because she wanted to have a life where she was better then everyone else" said Tim.

**Ring Ring.**

Sarah picked up her phone it was her boss.

"Oh hey boss what do you need?" "Sure OK" Sarah looked at the camera man and said. "The boss wants us to find another person let's go"

The two left leaving behind Tim angry at losing his spot in the light.

"Hello Mr. Possible how are you after every thing that happened?" asked Sarah.

"I'm OK but I sometimes wish the search for Kim could continue but every one evil and good searched to find Kim but She was never found I can't ask them to keep searching since Kim should have been easy to find" said James.

"What about Ann how is she?" asked Sarah.

"Devastated" said James as he walked away.

"There you have it" A man once a world renowned rocket scientist and a women requested by the very leaders of this planet to help them when they needed a neurosurgeon now so sad at the disappearance of their oldest child that they are heartbroken" said Sarah.

" Oh look there's Shego" "When Kim first went missing Shego was the first to start searching and the last to stop a search for that lasted 6 years" "Shego saw Kim as a true rival and believed that only a battle of skill was a honorable defeat for someone like her"explained Sarah.

"So Shego way are you here and what does it mean for you?" asked Sarah.

Shego was giving her a angry look when Hego came over and broke both the camera and mic then said.

"Get lost valture you have no right to be here" "As for Shego the wooden statue we build she burns to honer Kim's memory" "Now leave" said Hego.

Hego escorted Shego away.

"Thanks for saving me" said Shego.

"No problem Drakken wanted me to find you and Ron wanted those two gone" said Hego.

"So where is my husband?" asked Shego.

"Helping to build the wooden Kim" said Hego.

Drakken saw them and ran over to them"

"So sweat-pea how are you and the baby's?" asked Drakken.

"I'm fine and so are Kigo and Drago" said Shego rubbing her belly. The Go brothers when they found out Shego was pregnant which was a miracle they had become very protective of their sister and Shego did not care because she was finally able to get pregnant and biologically they were Drakkens and thanks to Kim who left Shego a device in the mail was able to get pregnant this was 20 years ago she had gotten it but they had to fix it and that took awhile Shego was having twins they were a boy and girl. Ron came over and thanked Hego for getting rid of the news people.

**A few hours later.**

Ann with a torch and Shego using only her finger set the wood Kim ablaze . Everyone started putting food on their plates when Shego said.

"My water broke!" everyone looked at her her in surprise then started doing every thing they had needed to do when this happened.

**Hours later.**

"Here you go Mrs. Libskey two beautiful children" said a nurse.

The Go's were surprised to see that the baby's had colors not of green or blue but like theirs from the meteorite. Kigo was light green and could control plants and Drago was brownish and could control earth. Shego looked at her brothers and said.

"That stinking rock is still messing with us" Hego nodded slightly annoyed. Mego rolled his eyes and said.

"More then we will ever know"

The Wego's just watched the baby's. Drakken was happy and they named Ron and Monique the god parents. Shego kissed both her children on the forehead happily and Drakken smiled at his family.


	2. 20 years ago

**Disclaimer I do not own Kim Possible. This was the very first story I thought about writing when I first found this website and read some stuff.**

* * *

**20 Years ago.**

"Mom,Dad I'm going for a run be back later key!" said Kim going out the door.

"By Kimmie Cub" said James.

"I'm glad shes going for a run she's been so busy with being Hero that this run will be just the thing for her to relax and maybe then Ron will pop the question" said Ann.

"I just hope he does it soon and she settles down and has some healthy children" said James.

"You know most fathers don't their daughters getting married so young or have children so soon" said Ann.

"She is not a teenager she is a world hero a young women who knows more then anyone her own age" said James confidently.

"Your correct about that and I hope your ready to walk Kim down the aisle and give her away to Ronald" said Ann teasingly.

"I been waiting since they turned 16 their both 19 now it's got to be soon they are so in love with each other that Kim might propose herself" said James. They both laughed at that thought. Ann looked at the clock.

"Kim's been gone for a while maybe we should go find her" said Ann.

"Jim,Tim get down here!" yelled James.

"Yes?" asked Jim.

"Is your sister back yet?" asked James doing a check before going out.

"No she's not?" "Why is something wrong?" asked Jim.

"Kim not back yet she left around 7: 30 it's 10:55 she's late so we are going to look for her Jim is coming with us and Tim you stay here and call us if you get a call or she comes back and so help me if you say anything about her insulting that will be the last thing you say tonight" said Ann.

"Come on lets go" said James more impressed by Ann more then ever. They got in the car and started looking for Kim and Ann started calling people but no one had seen her this night and when she called the Kimunacator it seamed to off or not working.

"Dad!" "Stop!" yelled Jim. James stopped and looked to see what Jim had said to stop for. Jim ran out of the car and over to a field picking something of the ground and when James and Ann got closer they saw that it was Kim's broken Kimunacator and they noticed Kim's shoe and some strange metal. Then they noticed that there was some strange shadows moving toward them.

"Mrs Doctor P. why did you call the police about Kim where is she?" asked Ron.

That's just it we don't know?" said Ann.

I can not sense her life energy it is not gone as in dead just missing witch should be impossible?" said Sensei removing his mask. Soon everyone in the whole world knew that Kim was missing and the search was on even super villeins sought to find her. The search for some that would last for years. But since no one could find her they believed her to be alive and put her down as a unsolved mystery with a case file as thick as a tree.

**During the walk.**

This feels so good I have not had any time to my self thought Kim as she slowed down to walk. Kim felt something odd noticed there was a strange women in front of her.

"Where am I?" asked Kim getting into battle stance.

The women was surprised.

"Normally when ed do this no we encounter notices us or see's though the fact that we moved them" said the women.

"Who are you and what do you want also tell your friend to stop hiding" said Kim sensing some one else.

A man came came out of the shadows laughing.

"Thought we could trick you but it failed you are amazing and will make for a perfect weapon" said the man.

"I will never join you" said Kim standing her ground.

"Never asked you to join we are just going to take" said the women. They both rushed Kim who fought back but Kim was out powered but she had more speed and agility. The man grapped her Kimunacator and just squeezed it til it broke. Kim was surprised she did not have speed.

"Your good Ms Possible or your new name 11/9/13 no one has has lasted this long with us or made us use 25% of our power it will be fun to break you" said the man.

Kim only fought harder and when she kicked the lady her shoe flew off and hit the man.

"You are not a very smart person you need to learn when to surrender 11/9/13" said the man as he punched Kim hard enough to knock her out.

The false world vanished and they picked up Kim's unconscious body and left in their craft to their super secret base. The last 2 decades they watched as the search for Kim started and ended and for a time the Kim Possible festivals waiting for the day they could claim the earth as world domination was their goal.


	3. I needed you most

**Disclaimer I do not own Kim Possible. This was the very first story I thought about writing when I first found this website and read some stuff.**

* * *

"Ron I need you to go to the store and pick up some more of Kimmie's medicine" said Monique.

"Did you give her the med's already or did you need me to go to the pharmacy and pick it up now so we could give it to her?" asked Ron.

"I already gave it to her but I called yesterday and they had to get everything ready" said Monique.

"OK I'll pick it up I love you tell the kids I love them and will see them later when I get back" said Ron as he left the house.

Monique checked on her children and told them what their dad said. The names of the children were Mona their eldest, Jane their second child, and Kimmie their third and youngest child. The young girl seamed to always be sick it was rumored that she had gotten all health problems from both their families but she even had red hair like the Possible's which they later found out was from genetic manipulation when Ron was a hero with Kim as it turned out he had some of her DNA stored inside and thus Kimmie but no matter what they loved Kimmie with all their heart. A short while later Ron came back in and sat down Kimmie's medicine. He smiled at Monique kissing her then going into Jane's room then Kimmie's. Monique walked into the living room and saw their eldest daughter reading.

"So you think any more any more about what collage you want to go to yet?" asked Monique.

"No not really because I can't make up my mind and all these places sending me acceptance letters is not helping and I have no clue what to do mom can you please tell what I did to earn this much attention!" whined Mona.

"Well how about this your father was a world hero who was the partner of the famous Kim Possible and for years they got his name wrong and he is one of the best Chefs on the planet and your mother is a very famous fashion designer" said Monique.

Mona rolled her eyes just then Ron walked out of Kimmie's room and he was not happy.

"Daddy are you OK?" asked Mona. He ignored her and headed right for the phone.

They both knew when he ignored someone it was not to be mean but so he could focus on whatever he needed to do he dialed a number and said yes he waited a couple of minutes before asking for Sensei.

"Master neither the tea or the dream catcher are working on this one because not only does it keep coming back but more keeps coming" "No no I know but we moved her stuff around nothing changed except for her breathing better" "You will thank you master your room is how you asked it to be who else is coming thank you master" said Ron as he hung up the phone.

Ron held up one finger then went into the closet and took out a bad roll and placed it in the room for Sensei. Ron sat down looking exshusted.

"What is wrong Ron?" asked Monique

"Kimmie had another nightmare only this time the girl was turned into a bluish white robot" said Ron

"Dad those nightmares are getting more frequent" said Mona

"Do you want to hear something even more disturbing around it?" asked Ron.

The mother and daughter both said yes.

"She said the girl looked like Kim and the robot she described sounded like it might have been Kim's nanite armor Wade made for her all those years ago" said Ron

Monique looked sick and Mona looked scared.

"When did she say it looked like Kim?" asked Monique.

"Three weeks after we showed them the picture of Kim" said Ron.

"Is that way you called Sensei?" asked Mona.

"That and if Kimmie keeps having those dreams and that girl die's so does Kimmie" said Ron.

"What how?" asked Monique.

"That is what the doctor's think because she is an empath and Sensei believes he can destroy her link to these nightmares but he believes in some way that the girl is Kim" said Ron.

Monique started crying.

"Dad is there anything we can do to help her you know with our mmp I mean?" asked Mona.

Monique smiled at her daughter. Both Mona and Jane were worried about their sister.

"Yes there is what we is need is Sensei's wisdom his msp along with Yori and Hanna's relation to the original founder of Yamagouchi and the Lotus blade to deal with this" said Ron.

"What's msp I know that mmp means mystic monkey power" said Monique.

His daughter looked at him in wonder.

"Msp means mystic snake power" said Ron.

"Oh that reminds me I need to call Mrs. Bryson and let her know we will have company and to show them to the far room" said Ron.

Ron got on the phone and told Mrs. Bryson about their guest and she told him that she would keep an eye out for them.

"Hey dad I think we should tell Jane about this I understand why we can't tell Kimmie but Jane should be told" said Mona.

"She know" said Monique.

"Really how?" asked Mona.

"I asked them after listening to the many conversations" said Jane.

"I thought you were in bed" said Ron.

"I was but I can't ever fall asleep before 10 so I'm wide awake" said Jane.

"You are defiantly my child I could never fall asleep until 10 either but it goes away" said Ron.

"So what do we do until Sensei gets here?" asked Monique.

"We go to bed then in the morning those who go to school go to school and those of with work go to work" said Ron

They all went to bed each thinking about the discussion. The next day Ron got up ate his breakfast kissed his wife and gave each daughter a kiss on the head before going off to work.


	4. A bigger Shock

**Disclaimer I do not own Kim Possible. This was the very first story I thought about writing when I first found this website and read some stuff.**

* * *

As Ron entered his resturant heading for the office a waiter walked in from the dining room unhapppy.

"What's wrong out there?" asked a cook.

"The man out there bought a steak and root beer then when I brought it to him he demanded to know where his steak was then when I told him he didn't order one he poured his soda on me then smacked me with his steak and he had the nerve to demand another" said the waiter.

"Ok walter go home I'll call Jen to take over for you today but first right a report in case this gets ugly" said Ron.

"Boss do we recook the plate?" asked a cook.

"No not at all Walter what table was it " said Ron.

Ron walked out of the kitchen looking his returant over he spotted Jill who looked nervese and Ron could see why she was looking at the customer that was being disruptful as he was giving her the lets do it later look she also looked sickened and scared so he sent her to the back and put Frank up there.

"Thank you boss he gives me the willies" said Jill.

Don't worry he wont be coming back after today" said Ron.

"Sir my name is Ron Stop..."Yes I know who you are how's your wife or three little girls" said the man intrupting Ron.

"What do you want?" demanded Ron.

"Nothing I just want to see how much of a loser you are Kim's boyfriend soon as she dissapreed you went and got married to some black women, a jew and a black women" said the man.

"Sir what is your name?" asked Ron trying to stay calm.

"My name is so not important but what is important is that I am responsble for Kims disaprence shes going to be a super villen very soon after that's what she really wanted' said the man.

"How dare you insult my best friend like that!" yelled Ron.

"Insult my dear boy she had murded 20 people and adtempted to take her own life Kim is beyond saving and you failed her do you know that she cried each night for you begging for you to save her eventuly she gave up on the idea the more we broke her" said the man.

"**Get the hell out of my resturant and never come back!"** shouted Ron.

The man left with a smile. The patrons were sicken by what they just heard a lot of them had known Kim helping personaly in the search. They had never seen Ron like this before during the search they saw how worried he was and if it was not for Monique he would have killed himself turning over the very planet its self to find her.

As Ron left for the day he thought about Kimmie how sick she was when he got another thought about his DNA and Kims thats when he noticed that he was in front of a pet store which gave him an idea. He called Monique telling her to get everyone. As soon as he got home he took Jim and Tim to a room where they could here strange noises

Ron came out ging them a demonstartion about how one bunny can become another their DNA infusing so that when one is hurt then the other is hurt.

"How am I like bunnys?" asked Kimmie.

"You are 90% Kim those dreams you've been having are not dreams they are all her pain and memories from the last 20 years up until now Kim is alive being turned into some kind of weapon" said Ron.

"Oh crap" said James

"Can we keep the bunnies?" asked Kimmie.

"Everyone gave her a strange look.

"Hey we alreadly figured that the person in the dream was a weapon of some sort but why are you looking at her like she just asked if we could make a nuclear bomb in the back we're not our uncles" said Mona.

"How do you know about that?" asked Jim surpirsed.

"I'm a mind reader ok" said Mona.

**"Can we keep the bunnies or not!"** shriked Kimmie.

"Stuffes in the car said Ron looking at Jim and Tim in disblife


	5. Alphabet code

**Disclaimer I do not own Kim Possible. This was the very first story I thought about writing when I first found this website and read some stuff.**

* * *

"Why the heck did you leave base to go to that blasted restaurant you even talked to that moron!" yelled the women.

"Oh calm down he only knows what I told him so the base, our names, technology and secrets are safe" said the man.

"Oh shut up I don't care" said the women.

The man cautiously picked up an apple breathing better after he looked at it.

"The curse of the golden touch has been lifted for century's Midas" said the women rolling her eyes.

"How dare you question me Cleopatra!" roared Midas.

"I question you because I have to know who's side you are on also she did not try to escape four times but five when she tried to take her own life remember" said Cleopatra laughing.

"I love you so much my princess of darkness" said Midas.

"I love you to my prince of evil" said Cleopatra and then the two kissed.

"Now let's go check on the experiment" said Midas.

"I don't trust it no matter what we had this thing for twenty years it took us ten years to break it in that time we have lost twenty guards as well as almost losing 11/9/13 when it tried to commit suicide I don't care if it is under are control" said Cleopatra.

"Well I'm going I want to see how the merged tech of Wade Load, that tech that helps out stresses solders, and ours is working oh we should add Greek fire most defiantly" said Midas.

Cleopatra rolled her eyes. Midas left the room walking down the hall to the labs where he watched as they combined elephants with flies, and robots to snake super soldiers that would be called 13/21/20/1/14/20 2/15/20/19 a force of great strength, invincibility, flight, acid, super sight, and thanks to the robot parts loyalty with a side of obedience. Midas was very pleased when his 20/18/15/12/12 minions reported that they finished the experiment and were now adding more stuff to make 11/9/13 better stuff such as to make it faster, stronger, and everything else they could possibly think of since they were ahead of time. He looked at 11/9/13 finding himself pleased to see that it had wings.

"So 11/9/13 how are you doing today and what other things would you like added to you?" asked Midas jokingly.

_"It does not matter how I feel I'm just a weapon of the immortal army and will gladly accept any experiments done by the 20/18/15/12/12 scientist"_ said 11/9/13 in a toneless voice.

"Good now what shell you do with those wings?" asked Midas.

_"Rain terror from above killing those who fight back"_ said 11/9/13 in a toneless voice.

Midas burst out laughing. Soon he left to check out other projects leaving the 20/18/15/12/12 minions to experiment more on 11/9/13. Midas missed the screams of terror and pain from 11/9/13 whenever they experimented on it.

By now they had set up a fighting challenge by capturing very strong and very skilled people and animals so far every time when it killed them they returned the bodies to the outside world. After a while of walking around he went to the sparing room to watch and this time they had some good fighters. A tie Kun doe master, a trained army solider, an elephant, and a cloned T-rex. 11/9/13 killed the master, the t-rex, the elephant but now with the solider who it was playing with. It was not going for a direct kill it was allowing this fight to go on because it was bored and this man was a good fighter but eventually it killed him then ripped off his head.

Midas knew that no matter what 11/9/13 would always obey no matter what Cleopatra thought but 11/9/13 might not always obey Cleopatra making it so Midas could rule the world by himself and with his true mate. How he loved the day they chose to capture 11/9/13 so they could use it for war. Cleopatra was simple minded he knew everything about mind breaking and rewriting though for 11/9/13 it took ten years. It had been very resistant to the rewrite it even kept hopes far longer than most this came to Midas as a big surprise but then when the five escape attempts had been made it was because it had learned enough each time but the fifth attempt was a surprise no one expected. It had slit its own throat so that it could die by blood loss it had almost worked but they could not die unless it was in the fight room also they had given it a injection of Zortmin a compound that keeps your blood level down.

Soon 11/9/13 would be ready for war along with it the time to kill Cleopatra. Midas just laughed because in three weeks they were going to declare war on earth which they would use the new technology for. 11/9/13 gave its last memory's to the contact and then shut the bridge for good completing its last attempt at freedom.


	6. A long time coming

**Disclaimer I do not own Kim Possible. This was the very first story I thought about writing when I first found this website and read some stuff.**

* * *

After Kimmie told them about the war Ron went to the U.N with Japan since the current leader there was a student of the monkey arts. Ron explained everything and he even brought proof.

The world was soon told about this coming war but those Closest to Ron already knew. Ron along with his 3 daughters practiced with the MMP while Kimmie also practiced the moves she got from Kim. The Go's worked harder to increase their power as did Shego's kids. Drakken along with James made some very powerful weapons while the tweeps with Wade made better armor. GJ as well as the Army trained even harder while Yamagochi trained even more in both the monkey fighting arts and mystic arts. Everyone was busy getting ready for a war where Kim Possible was the enemy.

The first battle started in Brazil 3 month after the world was told. Everyone was watching and listing to the news. In a week Brazil had fallen. On the news people saw the main battle force which was led by a while robot that showed no mercy and was relentless. Then Bolivia fell but they snuck dead bodies out of the enemies out to be researched.

Soon all of South America fell but they never came to North America but headed for Europa where they took out the power plants, water stations, nuclear energy factories, navel and air force bases. No matter how hard they fought the white demon as it was being called would take their strongest weapons then it absorbed it making it apart of its self. Everyone knew the robot got its orders straight from its leaders. A British super solider met the robot head on.

"So robot how do you wish die?" asked the B.S.S

The robot did not answer it only fought. The B.S.S pulled out a machine gun firing at the robot but it took no damage what so ever. The robot grabbed him then took his gun which it ripped in half. The B.S.S let out a emp blast on the robot but that only cut the orders it was receiving to and form its masters.

"Thank you I have a message for Ron Stoppable would you deliver it for me I promise not to kill you" said the robot.

"Sure what is it?" asked the B.S.S suspicious.

"I need your help to be free please find a way to kill me even if you have to use the lotus blade" said the robot.

"Anything else?" asked the B.S.S

"Alphabet code" said the Robot.

The robot handed the B.S.S a small device then threw him into a pile of rubble after he landed he called his government to tell them what he found out then he telaported using the small device to Ron's location and gave him the message.

**United States.**

"I don't understand how on earth would this thing know about the Lotus blade I never told Kim until after graduation and I never told her the name" said Ron.

:Well this freak of metal knows so theres nothing we can do about it besides what more interesting is that it's not completely loyal to its masters since it took advantage of the emp knock out to give this message and to give this buffoon a way to you" said Bonnie lifting her heavyfire laser gun in the air.

"Spoken like a true solider" said Barkken slapping Bonnie on the back.

"Guys I doubt that is important we know the robots name is 11/9/13 and that it mentioned something about a Alphabet code" said Mona.

"Did you say 11/9/13?" asked Kimmie coming out of her room.

"Oh baby go back to bed did we wake you?" asked Monique.

"No water" said Kimmie holding her empty cup up.

Jane took the cup and filed it with ice water when Kimmie got her cup back she took a sip of water.

"Daddy I know about 11/9/13 and alphabet code" said Kimmie.

Everyone turned to look at her all with different thoughts about what she said.

"How do you know?" asked Shego who along with Ron,Monique, and Sensei were all hoping for a different answer then the one they already knew.

"Nightmares" said Kimmie shyly.

Everyone groaned. Yori picked Kimmie up and set her on her lap.

"Start talking" said Bonnie meanly.

When she said that Kimmie got scared and the lotus blade jumped from Ron landing between Bonnie and Kimmie as a shield glowing with orange flames. That surprised everyone.

"Sensei she called the sword to her does that mean she's the next wielder of the blade?" asked Ron.

"Yes the other two could never truly summon it but not only did she do that she changed it from its normal type form" explained Sensei.

Ron took the shield turning it back to normal.

"OK baby what do you know?" asked Monique.

" 10 11 12 13 14 15 16 17 18 19 20 21 22 23 24 25 26 there are 26 letters and instead of A B C's you use so instead of saying I love you you would say 9 12/15/22/5 25/15/21" explained Kimmie.

Ron thought about it.

"4/5/1/20/8 19/8/9/16 means Death Ship!" shirked Jane.

"Kim is really dumb if she fell to idiots like those" laughed Tim

.

The lotus blade flew into the air changed into a paddle and smacked Tim in the back of the head.

"Kimmie what the heck was that for!" yelled Tim.

"Because I told her to" said Shego.

"Why on earth would you do that?" yelled Tim.

"Because I investigated her abduction site while there I found out that the battle she had with those so called masters took place in another dimension the fight lasted 2 hours and those that beat her were already far stronger the dimension they went to gave them added strength the fact she lasted 2 hours is amazing most would have been down in seconds so don't you dare insult your sister when you would not have lasted even 1 millisecond" said Shego.

"So what does 11/9/13 mean... never mind" said Mego.

"What did you figure out?" asked Ann.

"11/9/13 is um well it's Kim thats what it stands for" said Mego.

"Kimmie is that true?" asked Yori.

Kimmie nodded her head.

"Kim don't know she barley there" said Kimmie who started coughing.

"Baby are you alright?" asked Monique concerned.

"No I fine just really sleepy" said Kimmie.

"Ron Kim has cut their connection now Kimmie can sleep peacefully" said Sensei.

Kimmie fell asleep on the couch so Yori placed her fully on the couch and they put a blanket on her.

"Ron she is truly asleep you may now tell them" said Sensei

"Ron what is it?" asked James concerned.

"Kimmie's dying the doctors believe she has 3 months tops to live" explained Ron.

"Well duh she's a clone and they never survive" said Tim.

"She's not a clone I checked everyday but all she is is a unique individual just like you there is northing clone about her and her dying is due to her frail nature" said Drakken.

Everyone looked at Kimmie sadly.


	7. To turn on you

**Disclaimer I do not own Kim Possible. This was the very first story I thought about writing when I first found this website and read some stuff.**

**Myth Fact a vampire must pick up seed off the ground while counting the seeds or tie some untied shoes.**

* * *

"So North America we have defeated the rest of the world all that remains are The United States and Canada so do you wish to surrender or fight?" asked Midas.

"We have fought so many battles to have this country we are not about to surrender it now" said the current U.S. President.

"Well we were hoping for your surrender but when you nuked us we knew that would not happen oh well 11/9/3 take out their armies" said Midas.

Barkkin and Bonnie were at the forefront of the army they were using mini guns which they aimed at 11/9/13 slowing her down but not stopping so they switched to laser mini guns but it only held the machine in place for a few minutes.

Soldiers were fighting odd little monsters the ninjas were fighting Cyborgs while GJ took on giant monsters. Ron arrived in time and started fighting 11/9/13 with the lotus blade who counteracted with her own sword from her body.

"Kim fight it thats not you!" yelled Ron.

_"There is no Kim only the loyal servant of the triangle"_ said 11/9/13 in a toneless voice.

"_Yes master he will not be killed"_ said 11/9/13 talking to Midas.

Ron turned the blade into a staff and tired to knock her off her feet but she jumped in the air. He turned it in to a bladed boomerang but she dogged it both times. Ron turned it into a laser gun but she flew into the sky to avoid it. No matter what he did she had a counter for. Eventfully she punched him in the chest knocking him out with Midas thinking him near dead had him captured and placed in prison along with all those who fought and were well known. Drakken was not there since someone had to watch the kids and Midas and Cleopatra wanted his mind and cooperation.

"To the world we are now your master and shell remain forever since not only are we immortal but we have a faithful servant along with our tech back at the Bermuda Triangle we shell always remain that way These women here are Ron Stoppable's children and wife 11/9/13 is going to kill them as a message to anyone who fights this shell be your punishment the loss of all those closest to them but before we do that I have one more thing to do 11/9/13 operation 11/9/12/12" said Midas.

11/9/13 turned to Cleopatra and attacked her. Midas just laughed.

"11/9/13 what are you doing?" yelled Cleopatra.

11/9/13 gave no response and then Cleopatra smiled.

"11/1/20" said Cleopatra.

11/9/13 stopped in its tracks.

"What did you do?" roared Midas.

"I just like you put in some extra stuff for a case like this" said Cleopatra.

"So you knew one day I would turn on you smart very smart but 11/9/13 4/5/12/5/20/5 Cleopatra's codes and now go kill her" said Midas.

Cleopatra was shocked.

_"How about this instead of killing her I kill you both then before I kill my self I do one good deed so my list of crimes does not look so bad oh by the way it was not 20 guards I killed trying to escape it was 100 if you look oh wait you can't look_" said 11/9/13 in a voice of hatred and disgust.

Everyone was shocked because they knew it was Kim but when they knew her her voice sounded as if you hurt her but she would still forgive you but this voice cried for blood did not care who died and would seek revenge on anyone.

"13/9/14/4 wipe code!" shouted Cleopatra.

_"Did you really think that would work on me you stupid cow?"_ asked Kim as she grabbed Cleopatra by the neck twisting it until it snapped.

Midas triad to run but Kim teleported in front of him then punched him in the chest.

_"Midas I believe I have something of yours"_ said Kim

Kim put her hand on Midas's face then the armor she was wearing started to leave her body painfully going inside his body thorough his pores. When the armor was no longer apart of her body Midas who was a bloody mess Kim then ripped his heart out.

Kim had not aged in the last 20 years because she looked the same from when her picture was taken 22 years ago. Kim came to the cells and ripped the bars off then she removed chains and shackles from those who had them then she flew away.


	8. A good deed and a new misson

**Disclaimer I do not own Kim Possible. This was the very first story I thought about writing when I first found this website and read some stuff.**

**Myth Fact fairies are weak against cold iron while silver does nothing.**

* * *

**2 and a half months later.**

**Cough! Cough! **"Daddy every thing hurts" said Kimmie voice full of pain.

"I know baby I know" said Ron crying.

Kimmie was dying faster then anyone expected and not even Drakken could help but he did figure out the reason for her quick sickness and fast approaching death was because of the incident 2 and a half months ago.

"Daddy can **'cough'** I have a glass of **'cough**' water please?" asked Kimmie.

Ron helped his youngest daughter up and gave her a drink of water which she drank greedily.

**Knock! Knock! Knock!.**

Confused Jim opened the closet not knowing what to expect but there was nothing. Everyone was confused because the front door was wide open and everyone was already there.

**Knock! Knock! Knock!.**

These ones sounded angry and loud it also made everyone turn to look at the window which was where Kim was standing knocking on the window. Monique walked over to the window and opened it then she asked the question everyone wanted to know.

"How are you up here this is the 5th floor window?" she asked.

_"I have wings"_ said Kim entering which showed everyone her wings.

"Kim why are you here?" asked Bonnie.

_"To perform my good deed but I have decided to live"_ said Kim.

Kim walked over to Kimmie looking her over Kim placed her hand on Kimmie's forehead which started to glow. After a while Kim vanished with out a trace. Kimmie looked healthy but the doctors waited until after Drakken did both a brain and body scan before examining her. Drakken looked over the body scan while Ann looked over the brain scan. Kimmie was healthy and going to live.

"So Kim gave her youth to Kimmie so shes dead?" asked Ron.

"It would seam so" said Sensei.

"Kim not dead" said Kimmie.

Everyone turned and looked at her.

"Kim not dead she only left after saving me she only old now but immortal also very powerful" said Kimmie.

"Why did she decide to kill her self no one blames her for what she was forced to do?" asked Bonnie.

"No I think it's the fact she tried to kill herself and murdered 100 guards to get free but now we have a new mission to find Kim and bring her home" said Ron.


End file.
